


Literally Every JohnDave Fanfic ever Written

by MOODOOM



Series: Literally every fanfic [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOODOOM/pseuds/MOODOOM
Summary: There's only 16 days to left to a very important exam and I wrote this instead of work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not against to johndave.

un dey dav sed holy şit jown youır teh cutezt guy ı evur saw  
and jown sed holy şit yur teh huttest guy ı evur sav  
k,dav sed  
and den tey mak owt

 

 

 

TEH END


End file.
